Nusantara Elite Warriors
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | NEW Motto: ''-once we hoist the sail, we shall not turn the tail-'' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || White |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || March 6, 2008 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #INDO on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Alliance Forums || http://cnusantara.com |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Triumvirate | *gantanX *cyrus0321 *K1L1ON1MR4 (acting triumvir) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | International Relations ' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'MADP ' || * TPF |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'MDP ' || * DefCon |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''ODP ' || * o7 |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'PIAT ' || * TOOL |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Economy Bloc ' || * SNOW |} History Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) is a white team alliance formed back in April 6th, 2008 by members of Kaskus.us, the largest Indonesian online communityhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19180. The alliance started as a small alliance under the protectorate of The Phoenix Federation (TPF) and was a member of Overlord's Protectorate Pacthttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19181. Only a few months after the establishment, the alliance grew over 1 million nation strength and signed the MADP with TPF, ended its protectorate status with TPFhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28662. NEW sign an ODP with o7http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39060&st=20&start=20. One more step towards white unity, PIAT has been signed with TOOL http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=41472. And only within less than a week from the previous one, MDP has been signed with DefCon http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=41896. Currently, NEW stays at 55th by NS rank and 54th by score http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=299. Government The government of NEW is lead by the Triumvirs, with ministers elected every 3 months. '''First NEW Government Triumvirate: Suryanto Tan, Boeloe, Schatten Minister of Foreign Affairs: Yoyoabc Minister of Internal Affairs: K1L1ON1MR4 Minister of Economics: Cyrus0321 Minister of Defense: Gantanx Second NEW Government Triumvirate: Boeloe, Gantanx, Cyrus0321 Minister of Foreign Affairs: Schatten Minister of Internal Affairs: K1L1ON1MR4 Minister of Economics: Jeff123 Minister of Defense: Lucius Morningstar Minister of Education: Aming Third NEW Government (current) Triumvirate: Gantanx, Cyrus0321, K1L1ON1MR4 (acting triumvirate) Minister of Foreign Affairs: Schatten (honorary) Minister of Internal Affairs: Sangjaya (acting MoIA) Minister of Economics: Yoyoabc Minister of Defense: Suryanto TAN (honorary) Minister of Education: Aming Conflict NEW declared war on FLY and TDSM8 to honor their MADP treaty with TPF on August 15, 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31311. The war come to an end after FLY and TDSM8 surrendered to the collective force of CDT, TPF, DEFCON, NEW, and OPPhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=32700. Recognizing that FLY and TDSM8 have fought honorably, no reparation was sought at the end of the war. Medal and Award Ministry Award Ministry award is the highest alliance award given to the general member of the alliance for their contributions to the alliance. Banker Medal Banker medal is given to nations that have given out more than 60 million cash in aid to NEW members. War Medal The war medal is given to veteran fighting in alliance war. War of the Coalition Medal The Alliance Charter I. Preamble We, the governing state of nations across the Indonesian archipelago, hereby unites under a single governing body: Nusantara Elite Warriors. As an alliance, let it be known that: 1 The Nusantara Elite Warriors will conduct its internal matters in Indonesian language, however, the alliance official documents will be made available in English. 2 The Nusantara Elite Warriors will not cheat, lie, or steal from any other alliances. Nor it will tolerate any of its member that does so. 3 The Nusantara Elite Warriors looks for maintaining its friendly relations with other alliances and will always try to solve the dispute through diplomacy. 4 The Nusantara Elite Warriors recognizes any alliance sovereign right to co-exist so long the said alliance does not pose a threat to the survival of The Nusantara Elite Warriors. II. Memberships 1 To apply for a membership in the Nusantara Elite Warriors, one has to be: a. Fluent in Indonesian language and familiar with its culture. b. Not a member of any other alliance. c. Is not in state of war against any foreign country. 2 Every member state of the Nusantara Elite Warriors agree to: a. Defend the alliance and its comrades in time of war b. Uphold the alliance treaty and law. c. Remain respectful to its comrades and other alliance members. d. Not spying against foreign alliance e. Not cheat in game. 3 The application for membership should be addressed to the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The ministry of Internal affairs will review the application and make a decision to reject or accept the application. III. Government 1 Triumvirate a. Triumviate consists of three (3) Triumvirs who share equal power. Triumvirate has absolute power to execute all decisions regarding alliance affairs. b. The Triumvirate will serve for life or until resignation. c. A Triumvir can be removed from the office by majority votes of two others Triumvirs plus 50%+1 votes by the general memberships. 2 Ministry a. There are five (5) ministers in the alliance, namely: Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of War, Minister of Economy, and Minister of Education. b. The ministers are elected by general membership through a general election held every 3 months. c. Only Bangsawan can be nominated for a minister position. d. A minister can be removed from the office by majority vote of the Triumvirs. 3 Bangsawan a. Bangsawan is a title given by Triumvirates to members that have shown a significant contribution to the alliance. b. Only bangsawan can be nominated for a ministry position c. Bangsawan has the right to question the action of the government and request an investigation of potential power abuses by member of the government. IV. International Relations and Alliance Wars The Nusantara Elite Warriors does not believe in isolationism, thus the alliance will seek to play an active role in world politics by maintaining good relationship with foreign alliances. 1 The Nusantara Elite Warriors can sign the treaty with the other alliances by anonymous votes of the Triumvirs. By signing its treaty, the Nusantara Elite Warriors realizes that it pledges its honor with it. In case of hostile actions against our treaty partner, only two (2) Triumvirates vote is required to answer the treaty call. 2 In case of disputes with a foreign alliances, the Nusantara Elite Warriors will first try to solve the disputes through diplomacy channel. However, if such resolution is impossible, the alliance can choose to declare war as the last option. Anonymous vote by Triumvirs (3/3) is required to issue such declaration of war. 3 The use of nuclear weapon requires permission from a Triumvir or the Ministry of War. 4 In absence of a triumvir, one triumvir vote can be substituted by one vote of the Ministry of War. V. Expulsion Bangsawan may motion for the expulsion of an alliance member. 2/3 Triumvirate vote is required to officially expel an alliance member. VI. Amendment Amendment to the charter can be made if such amendment is supported by at least one Triumvir or approved by minister of internal affairs or suggested by at least 3 Bangsawan. The amendment will be opened for discussion for a period of 24 hours before being put for 36 hours vote. For the amendment to take effect, it requires 75%+1 majority vote of the general memberships. Category:AlliancesCategory:White team alliances